Experiments
by UpHi
Summary: During the fourth book "My Soul to Steal" Kaylee wonders about Alec's claim that defended Nash in that it is "instinct to kiss back". She decides to try out her skeptisism on Tod, but her experiment does not go quite as planned.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen after Sophie had left, and now I was just sort of confused. I mean, at first I'd been angry; Nash had kissed _back _his ex-girlfriend who was _shirtless._ But Alec had defended Nash, why? Because it was instinct to kiss back? Personally I think that's a lame excuse, but Alec seemed so sure of himself and even confused as to why I would be angry at Nash at all.

I stalked over to the refrigerator to go get a coke. "surprise" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Gah!" I stumbled backward and Tod caught me, laughing his head off.

"It's not funny!" I turned on him, determined to make him pay for scaring me, one way or another. He hadn't exactly caught me at the best time. "Get out, Tod, I'm busy"

"Seems like it", he took in my empty surroundings, no evidence that I had been in the middle of anything. "Look, I know that you're upset about, Nash, so I just figured I'd come offer my glorious presence" he stated, gesturing to himself "make you feel better".

I didn't really want another person trying o make me feel better though. What I needed was to figure out if Alec was right, if it was instinct for a guy to kiss back. But in order to test it, I would need someone random, who didn't really know me, and it wasn't like I was going to go run around kissing random people on the street. I would get myself committed…again. Besides, the number of people I had kissed before Nash came to a grand total of two. And one of those was in elementary school.

I walked back over to the fridge, Tod watching me, and grabbed the coke I was planning to get before I had to deal with the surprise reaper entrance. Then I got an idea. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but I figured Tod was as good a choice as any. And, in a dark sort of way, it seemed like a great way to get back at Nash.

"Hey Tod?" I said, walking over to stand in front of him, where we was leaning against the counter.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, seeming a little unnerved by the sudden seriousness in my voice.

"I need a favor, like a sort of experiment..can you…close your eyes for just a sec?"

As soon as he closed his eyes, I acted, so I wouldn't chicken out, because I needed answers. The second my lips touched Tod's, his eyes flew open in shock and I thought he was going to pull away, but the counter top behind him stopped him from stepping backwards. Still, he could have easily pushed me away, or stepped out of the kiss sideways, but he didn't. Instead, he opened his mouth against mine, and I could feel his tongue touch mine. He groaned into my mouth, loudly, and his hands came up from his sides trailing up my legs until they reached my waist and stayed there, squeezing, and pulling me even closer to him.

Suddenly, I remembered what I was doing, and I staggered backwards until my back hit the fridge opposite the counter top, breaking Tod's tight hold on my waist. I looked up, my eyes wide with shock, and my mouth hanging open. Tod looked even more shocked than I probably did, and his cheeks were burning bright red. Not to mention his blue eyes were swirling like mad, but I was pretty sure that was in confusion. Still, the reaper was usually very skilled at not displaying his emotions through his eyes.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled at him, wondering how my little experiment had almost turned into a full on make out session in my kitchen.

"Me! He yelled back "You're the one that just kissed me!"

"Well, yeah", I stuttered, not exactly sure how I was supposed to explain my plan, and it's very unexpected results. "It's just…" and then it all came out in a rush. "Alec told me I shouldn't be so hard on Nash because it was a guy's instinct to kiss back, you know. And so I thought that if that was true, which I was pretty sure it wasn't, than if I kissed someone like you, you would just pull away. I figured you'd be a good test subject...I'm sorry" I finished lamely, more than a little ashamed that I had used him.

"Uh, Kay, I'm really not the best person to test that on", he finally said, his cheeks burning brighter. "You know, not to mention the fact that in the two years I've been dead, there hasn't exactly been a lot of opportunity for, uh," he cleared his throat "female…interaction". Look, I've gotta go deliver some pizzas or I'm actually gonna be late. I'll see you later" And then he was gone, leaving me in my kitchen, alone, still trying to catch my breath all of the way.

So I still didn't have my answer. And now the one person who I thought would give me an objective view on the topic was gone, probably feeling used. Tod hadn't even tried to come back with a smart Alec remark that would have made the whole seen a lot less awkward. I sunk down onto the kitchen floor and put my head in my hands. I was so exhausted, and even as I fought against my heavy eyelids, I knew it was a losing battle.

**Hey guys- so I'm not too sure where I want to go from here...I am thinking about just making this a one shot and calling it good, but if anyone has any suggestions on where to go from here, I would love to hear them. Just review and tell me your ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**-UpHi**


End file.
